Las facciones del café
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: El café negro, bien cargado (tal cuál como le gusta), tiene un gusto amargo, potente y no cualquiera lo puede tragar. Itsuka piensa que Monoma es como el café negro. Pero ella ya está en una relación, con lo que parece ser una variante azucarada y sin cafeína de su bebida favorita.


**La babosa de mi rumiaba ideas, cuando de pronto se me pasó por la cabeza... bueno, esto. Tal cual el título, aquí tenemos tan solo un preludio con el que intentaré proceder. Vamos a jugar tantito con los de la clase B y... esperemos que todo acabe bien. [Disculpa seria para mis niños de la clase B; yo los amo mucho y me duele que les vaya a doler. Trataré de no ser excesiva con el drama y los golpes críticos].**

**Advertencias: **Drama excesivo, mucho amor unilateral y varios otros correspondidos, algunos inconclusos o que concluirán. Cero ofensas para fans del MonoPony o el TetsuKendo, pero esto no va a terminar bien para ninguna de las dos parejas. Lo mismo para los del MomoAwase (aunque sea solo por menciones y a ratos).

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Las facciones del café.**

_por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

I. Preludio al caos.

* * *

Itsuka debió de haber tenido más cuidado a la hora de soltarle a Setsuna algo sobre que Monoma la atraía tanto como una taza de café negro bien cargado.

En principio, por que no se trataba de un secreto, para nadie, el cómo le encantaba el café; como para hasta tomárselo a todas horas, en cualquier clase de clima, sin discriminación y a veces incluso de manera excesiva, teniendo que controlarse en su impulsividad para no exceder la taza y el trago —que qué culpable se sentía cuando acababa terminándose dos de la primera—. Después, porque Setsuna era una chica que pecaba de indiscreciones; y sino la creían, pregúntele a cualquiera dentro de la clase B si Setsuna era la mejor opción para guardar un secreto y háganles el resto del día con la risotada que vendrían soltando. Y en última instancia tendría que mencionar, bajita la mano y quizá bastante apenada, que se supone que ella, Itsuka Kendō, anda (y anda, que anda, muy feliz y contenta) de novia con Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

Entonces que sí. Que a Itsuka se le han ido las cabras y la olla entera se le ha desparramado. Porque para guardar un secreto se necesita de dos, pero para que todos se enteren habrían de ser tres. Y su segundo estaba ahí, tan tenso como ella, cansado de preguntarle —sin mover la boca, tan solo con los ojos—, echándole miradas a Tetsutetsu —a quién poca o nada de gracia le hace, porque que Kendō es _su_ novia y Monoma por más "buen amigo" que fuese no tenía porqué terminar encerrado, en un pequeño cubículo, con tan poco espacio, cerca de ella, demasiado cerca— y fingiendo que no se le cuecen las ansias y se quiere meter ya, de lleno, de una buena vez, en el armario.

Kendō aprieta la boca, traga saliva.

—Anda, Tetsu, es sólo un _jueguito_. Que a Itsuka no le va a pasar nada, puede controlar al bestia de Monoma mejor que nadie.

Setsuna juega con su suerte, tentándola, picando a tres de una sola. Y quizá hasta a más. Porque ahí está Awase lanzándole miradas de reprimenda que ignora, y al caso viene que Tsuburaba se arrime tantito más junto a Tsunotori, buscándole el hilo negro para intentar tapárselo o arrancárselo, lo que bien pudiera para evitarle cualquier tipo de sufrimiento importándole poco el propio.

Tetsutetsu se queda tieso y el único que atiende al cinismo pronto a volverse legendario de Setsuna parece ser Monoma, indignado, torciendo una mueca, la cejas ceñudas. Todo el gesto con gran discrepancia: —¿Y por qué se supone que yo soy la bestia a la que se le tiene que controlar?

Setsuna bebe, todo el descaro y sinvergüenza del mundo personificada. Deja ir un dedo que pica en las costillas a Kendō y otro en las de Monoma. Le da una mirada significativa a este último y responde: —Porque tú eres el que no tiene pareja, ¿a que sí?

Luego se vuelve de nuevo a Tetsutetsu. En el círculo formado, la tensión crece en torno a la botella. _Maldito juego estúpido de adolescentes._

—No va a pasar nada.

_No va a pasar nada._ Repite Itsuka en su cabeza, no sabe si intentando creérselo o arremedando de forma infantil a la chica que la está acorralando con la espalda contra la pared.

La voz de Setsuna es casi un canturreo inocente. Por supuesto que más de uno se lo reconoce, y _ahí hay gato encerrado_. Aunque nadie va a pensar mal de su presidenta, así que tan solo es una mala treta de la pícara Setsuna.

—Chicos no-

Awase intenta intervenir para detener la metida de pata de Tokage, antes de que cualquier cosa pueda dar cabida a ponerse realmente mal. Pero es que, _debieron de haber establecido reglas sobre sembrar la semilla de la discordia si iban a incluir a Setsuna ahí._

—Monoma —sin embargo, Itsuka ya se ha puesto de pie y lo que hace es llamar al chico que tiene que volverse a ella y se la queda mirando. Muchas veces ocurre así, que Kendō y Monoma se miran a los ojos y parece como si una conversación de la que los demás no eran partícipes se estuviera dando. Están tan acostumbrados a ello que cuando se hacen conscientes, por primera vez, algo muy incómodo se pone en el ambiente.

Tetsutetsu es dolorosamente consciente y lo que sigue es que tanto uno como la otra suspiran, Monoma poniéndose en pie para luego pararse al lado de Kendō.

_Vale_.

Tetsutetsu siente que se le estrujan las entrañas, pero Kendō de pronto lo mira, con pena, y le sonríe, un poco. —Volveré pronto, ¿sí?

Tetsu parpadea para luego sonreírle, él también, pero incluso con más confianza, mostrando los dientes, que eso alivia la tensión de Kendō cuando su sonrisa también se hace más fluida y natural.

—Está bien.

No lo está, pero eso quiere creer. Y va a obligarse a hacerlo. Le da una mirada de advertencia a Monoma, quién desvía la mirada de repente, para luego volvérsela a dar con una discreta sonrisa.

También quiere creer en él, por lo que ignora su desvío y toma la pequeña disculpa en su boca. Luego se vuelve a Setsuna quien lo mira en blanco, con expresión indescifrable. No se burla de él, _pero eso por sí solo es una completa burla._ Así que, Tetsutetsu no sabe qué hacer más que mirarla con el ceño fruncido y una mueca que parece ir a grabársele con permanente.

—¿Por qué haces esa cara, Tetsu? Pff- Por favor, _va a estar bien._

Todos quieren creer eso.

Detrás de Setsuna, está Shiozaki, a quien Tetsutetsu ve hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza, pasando a sonreír de manera afable. Y algo en él se tranquiliza. Justo cuando Setsuna vuelve a mirar a su objetivo, el par disparejo que intenta fingir demencia al mismo tiempo que esperan indicaciones.

—Tienen siete minutos —acota, con lo que se percibe un intento de omitir hacer un guiño que no funciona, por lo que continua: —. Técnicamente, no estamos jugando al "siete minutos en el paraíso"; así que no hay razón para que hagan otra cosa más que estarse dentro del closet.

Hay una risilla al final, que disimula con una pequeña tos, a la que cubre con bebida, pasándose un trago, echando los hombros hacia atrás, poniéndole los ojos en blanco a Awase que no deja de mirarla _de esa manera que la reprime..._

-Pero. Prosigue poniéndole el tiempo a un teléfono y colocándolo al centro.

—¿Listos? ¿Quién les pone cronómetro? ¿Y alguien va a ayudarles a que se encierren?

La movilidad regresa al grupo y Nirengeki acaba de encargado del cronómetro mientras que es Kodai quien les cierra las puertas junto a Komori. Kendō y Monoma se apretujan dentro del poco espacio y permiten así que las puertas se cierren.

Fuera, se respira impasibilidad por los primeros segundos. Dentro, por otra parte, se encuentra el preludio a un caos.

La calma antes de la tormenta.


End file.
